


A Parent-Teacher Conference but with Heroes and a Mayor

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Peon is tired, bee!Jagged, peacock!Nathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: The mayor has a plea. Peon is horrified. Sting is amused.





	

To say that Peon was feeling quite concerned was an understatement. She didn't quite know how to react when the mayor requested her presence. Especially outside the knowledge of her comrades. Her mind flew as she sat before the mayor, watching him shuffle documents while they waited for the third party arrival, to talk about something that greatly concerned the mayor.

But Peon couldn't grasp what that could be.

She jumped when the door behind them burst open, a loud, bellowing, "Yo!" going through the room.

Peon rightfully grimaced.

It had to be _him_.

"Ah! Monsieur Sting! Thank you for joining us!" the mayor greeted.

"Yeah hey," Sting greeted, ungratefully plopping into the chair beside Peon, making her grimace.

Why?

"Ruffles," Sting greeted.

"Sting," she returned stiffly.

"So what are we here for?" Sting demanded. Cause really, what was it that needed them both? He's damn sure Blue here could take care of it.

Clearing his throat, the mayor started, "I'm calling you here today to talk about Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Both heroes blinked at him, brows raised. Ladybug and Chat Noir?

Before either could demand why, the mayor explained, "I've been receiving a lot if recent reports of them sneaking into theaters, watching movies and shows for free."

Peon gaped. Adrien was… no.

"We're very concerned," the mayor said, "especially since they are role models of Paris."

"Don't worry Mayor Bourgoeis," Peon reassured, "we'll give-"

Sting snorted, laughter bubbling out of him. Peon glared. "This is serious Sting."

"No it's not," he laughed, "their just kids being kids."

She narrowed her blue eyes at him, questioning, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Directly? No. But i do encourage them to live a little and have fun, since they still are _kids_." Sting stressed, gazing at the other two unapologetically.

"But role models," the mayor weakly stressed.

"And they have a responsibility and maturity-"

Sting rolled his eyes. "Role models or not, kids are going to do that anyway. And you really expect them to be responsible _all the time_? They're going to spread themselves thin and snap. We don't even have a hero holiday! Aren't holidays important here in France?"

The mayor stuttered and babbled.

Getting up, Sting waved them off. "Just let be, they could be doing a _lot_ worse." The bee hero left the room, leaving the two other adults behind.

Peon sighed, rubbing her forehead as she felt a headache coming along. That man can be so impossible sometimes… "I am so sorry Mayor Bourgeois. I'll talk to them."

"Please do," the mayor weakly bid.

**Author's Note:**

> I had gotten a request for a parent meeting night, but with Sting and Peon and the mayor.  
> It was such a funny idea I had to give it a go.


End file.
